


A good little Gottlieb

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>. . . he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good little Gottlieb

**Author's Note:**

> People seemed to like my other fic, so here’s another...

Hermann lay flat on his back on his bed staring at the ceiling muttering to himself, “Good little Gottlieb’s join the Pan Pacific Defence Corps. Good little Gottlieb’s work to improve the Jaegers. Good little Gottlieb’s get married and have children.”

“Guess that makes you a very good little Gottlieb,” Newt mumbled from beside him, face smooshed into the pillow.

“Good little Gottlieb’s do not argue with their father and then refuse to have anything to do with him. Good little Gottlieb’s do not allow themselves to be seduced by an irritating, immature, kaiju groupie with a full bodied tattoo of said kaiju!” the mathematician stated firmly, rubbing at his temples.

“So I seduced you?” Newt asked moving to rest on an elbow as he looked down at the other man, grinning. Hermann rolled his eyes as Newt continued speaking, “After the kid is born; divorce Vanessa, sue for sole custody and become a Geiszler; problem solved!”

Hermann stared up at the other man, “Did you just propose marriage?”

“Uhh . . . I think so,” Newt said, face twisting in confusion, before dropping his head onto his pillow again, speaking into it, “Don’t listen to me, I’m still drunk!”

“You haven’t had a drop of alcohol for almost three days Newton,” Hermann pointed out still staring at the other man, who was currently pulling the bed’s sheet over his head. “Newton?”

There was movement beneath the sheet and then a green eye peered out at him, “The question is; do you want to be a good little Gottlieb Hermann?”

Hermann sighed and returned to his examination of the ceiling and thought about his life so far and what he wanted for the future. Glancing to the side he met the curious one-eyed gaze, and then shifted closer to the other man, pulling the sheet up to cover his head as well. Raising a tentative hand, he brushed of Newton’s hair from his forehead, avoiding eye contact, “No, not anymore.”

Newt grinned then, snuggling closer and rested his forehead on Hermann’s shoulder, throwing an arm over him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta so errors are my own. Oh and I love comments! ^_^
> 
> If you haven’t noticed; I kinda suck at tagging – help is appreciated!


End file.
